Spiral Capricorn 90MF
Spiral Capricorn 90MF (known in Japan as Screw Capricorne 90MF) is an Attack-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Masters ''and a variation of Storm Capricorn M145Q. It is owned by Dr. Ziggurat and is part of the Maximum Series. It was released on January 22, 2011 in Japan. Face Bolt: Capricorn/Capricorne The Face Bolt depicts "Capricornus" (also known as Capricorn), one of the 88 constellations in space. Capricornus is Latin for "horned male goat" or "goat horn" and is represented by the "sea-goat", a mythical creature that is half goat, half shark. The design is a yellow outline of a goat's face on a purple Face Bolt. It is printed on a light blue face with yellow print. Energy Ring: Capricorn II/Capricorne II *'Weight:' 3.05 grams Capricorn II is a fluorescent blue in color that features the horns of a goat. '''Attack: 4 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 1' Fusion Wheel: Spiral/Screw *'Weight:' 34.51 grams Spiral resembles a distorted version of Storm with three wings that curve upwards and line down with a small gap between each wing. Each wing has a slope that is bigger than the other one, and has oval-like protrusions that appears to slightly push up for Smash Attack. Before it's release, Spiral was said to be able to conduct Upper Attack due to the slopes, however upon testing, it did now show any Upper Attack at all. Due to not having the correct slopes for Upper Attack, instead it was able to conduct Upper Smash. Spiral is a powerful Fusion Wheel but outclassed by Attack Wheels such as Beat, Lightning, and Variares. Despite this, Spiral can deal a great amount of Upper Smash if used with the right Energy Ring. Specifically, small Energy Rings that expose more of the metal of Spiral. It has the a lot of Stamina for an Attack Type Wheel. Attack: 5.5 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 1.5 Spin Track: 90 *'Weight:' 0.82 grams 90 is currently, the second lowest Spin Track and outclassed only in terms of Attack and Stamina by 85. Before 85's release, 90 was the best Track for low attackers but 85 still outclasses it. Despite this, some Bladers prefer to use 90 over 85 in fear of 85 scraping the floor. Although 90 is outclassed by 85, it still serves as a great Spin Track for low attackers as it does not scrape the Stadium floor as much as 85. Attack-Type Customziation 90 is a great Spin Track in Attack combos like MF Lightning/Meteo L-Drago 90RF/R2F/MF and MF Vulcan Horuseus\Zurafa\Byxis/Gemios 90RF/R2F/MF. Stamina-Type Customization 90 can also be used in Stamina combos like Burn Kerbecs/Aquario/Bull 90WD/SD/D or Earth Kerbecs/Aquario/Bull 90WD/SD/D. Performance Tip: MF (Metal Flat) *'Weight:' 1.08 grams Metal Flat has a Flat Tip made of Metal, giving it an offensive movement. However, since Metal has more friction than plastic Flat Tips it has more Defense and speed, However, unlike XF, and WF it can keep the sliding shoot's pattern. MF has more stamina than RF/R2F/WF/F/XF/LRF/LF/Q, but about the same/less stamina than SF/FS. It is really powerful in the combo: MF-H Gravity Perseus (Left Spin, Counter Mode) D125/T125/CH120MF. It is one of the best non-4D Attack type Bottoms. Gallery c2_24.jpg|Official Image bb102.jpg|Spiral Capricorn 90MF bb102b.jpg|Stats 6-03.JPG|Spiral 6-04.JPG|Capricorn II 6-05.JPG|90 6-06.JPG|MF Metal_flat_bottom.jpg|Bottom 6-16.JPG|Snipe Launcher Trivia *Hasbro most likely changed the "Screw" wheel to Spiral due to "Screw you." being a mild sentence. Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Beyblades Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Maximum Series Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblades Category:Attack Type Category:Team Star Breakers Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Explosion Category:Metal Saga